Daisy Lavelle
Daisy Lavelle is a noble human sorceress with many ties spread across all over Gielinor. She is currently the Queen of Ardougne and the Commander of the trade haven of Arilia in the East. With constant attention to human wellbeing, charities and general positive attitude towards nearly all races she has become a welcome icon within many political networks, magical institutions and noble families. When she was younger she studied at the Wizards’ Tower just like her mother, Joanna Lavelle. She was a member of the Red Order and picked up many traditional spells to become an elementalist, specialising on fire. With her best friend, Ari Elendion on her side she learned to become a potent spellcaster and she eventually began to travel the world, slowly getting influence, wealth and power wherever she went. Now, years have passed since her first training at the Wizards’ Tower and Daisy has been send onto the path of Dark Magic by Mallik Crest and the Aren family. It was thanks to her best friend Ari, the motherly Vynriette Aren and old mentor, Axel Vekon that she managed to keep sane and pursue for the throne of Ardougne under her newest mentor, Aldaren Amaranth. Description Daisy is most commonly seen wearing a long red coat over an dull white coloured dress. Other looks Daisy has to her is a set of black wizards’ robes with a shoulder coat and the various wool sweaters she wears during her time of leisure. She’s not picky about clothes but does prefer comfort over looking well dressed. She recently started to dye her hair in a dark chocolate brown, has dull sapphire blue eyes and is of average height. Often she laces a blue feather into one of her strands of hair, or she simply pins it into a hair bun. She considers it her most precious possession but it is in fact a replacement already of the original one given to her by Ari Elendion. Personality Daisy is a rather easily distracted but can be extremely focused on the things she likes. Her love for magic, otherworldly beings and forbidden things have led this girl astray a multitude of times during her life. She’s naïve and adventurous as she makes a lot of decisions based on impulse and her own views on what is right and wrong, without thinking much of the consequences. The woman can be considered quite book smart contrary for appearing like quite an airhead in some circumstances. She loves to read books, especially romantic novels and stories about the heroes of her time. The novels are about as romantic as she gets. Daisy has been scared by her mother’s upbringing into thinking a lot of men have secondary motives when it comes to courting and loving one another. She can seem less trusting of men than women for that reason. Most of her upbringing involved showing a grateful and humble attitude to the things that were given to you. The time she spend in Misthalin with her family as nobles and royalty hasn’t broken this yet and Daisy tries to take on the role of philanthropist as much as her assets and peers would allow her to. She knows proper ethics of the palace but has always disliked the act of pretending to more important than others, which combined with her clumsiness does not make for a very graceful noblewoman at times. At a later age, Daisy began to develop a certain feeling for righteousness and honour. Firmly believing that all on Gielinor should be free to live their lives in freedom and with their leaders willing to extend a hand anyone to help out in the name of good. She frowns upon those that act out of selfishness and tends to avoid those that do so by sticking to herself, making her come off as reserved when it comes to political meetings. Skills Artisan *'Cooking:' Daisy has learned how to cook during her years as a single woman in order to keep busy. The search for new ingredients was always a good excuse to go somewhere adventurous and it has led her to meet up with many different cultures to learn about their cuisine. *'Runecrafting:' During her time at the Wizards’ Tower, Daisy learned the basics of runecrafting and is able to craft air, earth, fire and water runes with fair ease. She has since then stopped her practice of the skill due to the boring nature of the process and her disinterest in it. *'Crafting:' Daisy has spent considerable amounts of time around the people of her friend Ari and has picked up the skill of making her own clothes. She can work with wool, linen, silk, and cotton. Leather, scales and metals are not part of her skill set as a tailor. Magical *'Fire Magic:' *'The Studies of Galethorn Aren:' Relationships Family *'Joanna Lavelle - Mother' *'Nicholas Lavelle - Brother' *'Stephen Lavelle - Uncle' Friends & Associates *'Janus Delmoran - Close friend and an old classmate' *'Ari Elendion - Best friend and first teacher in magic' *'Vynriette Aren - Mentor to Daisy within the Aren' Rivals & Enemies *'Tonya Mordeaux - Political rival with opposing ideological ideas' Biography Childhood Daisy spend almost her entire childhood in a custom realm called Elescia, where she grew up with her father, mother and older brother. Starting from a very young age, the young child was taught that though nobody knew where this realm came from, you must always protect the gifts of its creation and respect all living things. Her early years would be defining for her later grateful and humble personality. Due to her father’s time as a revolutionist/politician, she spend most of her childhood with her mother, who often kept track of Daisy’s whereabouts through journal entries as such; Trivia * Daisy Lavelle was designed with the neurological disorder ADHD-PI as a way of giving the character an interesting theme for the player to work with. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Dark Magic user Category:Godless Category:Characters Category:Female